


Handsome Hyung Who Buys Me Food

by peachbunny



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park bro-ness, Something in the Rain AU, if mukbang!jihoon were a fic, it's just fluff, nielwink, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachbunny/pseuds/peachbunny
Summary: Daniel had grown up with the Park boys from next door - so when he comes back from five years working in Canada, it was just natural for him to buy the now-grown up Jihoon food when the younger asked for it. Again. And again. And again.But Jihoon’s just there to make sure Daniel eats properly despite his busy schedule at the coffee company he works for - and capture his hyung’s heart while he’s at it.And okay, fine, maybe he likes the free food too.





	1. Buy Me Food

“Tell him to add more cheese,” Jihoon hisses from behind the menu card he was holding. 

 

Daniel raises an eyebrow but turns to the waiter, smiling sweetly.

 

“My companion would like more cheese to go with the chicken,” he says, leaning back on the chair. 

 

“And ask for extra rice,” the brown-haired boy whispers, using his shoe to kick lightly at Daniel’s shin. 

 

“You heard him,” Daniel laughs, and the waiter shows a puzzled expression but just nods. “Anything else, Jihoonie?”

 

Jihoon squints his eyes at Daniel and raises the menu card to cover his face. He is silent for a few beats so Daniel assumes he is just being his usual bratty self - all dressed up in a hard-to-miss neon yellow and navy blue outdoor hoodie while he was at it.

 

Daniel had invited the younger boy out - actually, he invited both the Park boys out for the evening, but Woojin was “busy with work” - and JIhoon had insisted they have a meal first before they headed out for drinks. But one meal turned to two - and now it was their third restaurant for the evening and Jihoon’s appetite didn’t seem to be going away anytime soon.

 

Daniel sighs as he thinks of the payable this is racking up on his credit card.

 

But for some reason, Daniel could never resist whenever Jihoon asked for food. 

 

He recalls growing up with the half-brothers in Busan - Park Woojin was a small ball of endless energy while Park Jihoon was the chubbier brother who cried easily, and they moved into the neighborhood with a single father who had his hands full trying to pay for their bills. 

 

Daniel’s mother naturally volunteered to babysit the two Park boys while Mr. Park worked long shifts, and Daniel was put in charge of playing with them after he finished with his homework. 

 

This went on for years - and soon the three boys felt like an inseparable trio. Daniel was the huge hyung who acted like a dongsaeng, Woojin was the loud boy who couldn’t keep still, and Jihoon was all awkward snark and an evil streak hidden behind huge, innocent eyes and an even bigger appetite. 

 

Daniel had left five years ago to stay with his father in Canada as he finished his business degree and took on a few internships - leaving the two boys as awkward teenagers about to graduate from high school.

 

So when Daniel came back to Korea a few weeks back, he was surprised to see Woojin all grown up and muscled in all the right places, while Jihoon - 

 

Jihoon grew up to be quite the  _ stunner. _

 

“Will that be all, sir?” the waiter breaks Daniel from his reverie as he politely smiles after waiting for a reaction. 

 

“Yes, seems that’s al-”

 

“Can I have a strawberry milkshake, too?” Jihoon pipes up, the menu card covering his face lowered slightly to reveal those huge, sparkling eyes. 

 

The waiter tentatively writes it down, looking at Daniel for confirmation. Daniel gives a nod, and the waiter scurries off after bowing a couple of times - saying that it will take 10 to 15 minutes for their order to be ready. 

 

“I said I wanted to go out for drinks, Jihoon,” Daniel laughs, leaning forward on the table. 

 

“I said I was hungry,” Jihoon shot back, putting the menu down and sliding it to the far end of the table. 

 

“I know,” Daniel replies. “But I thought that meant a quick bite at the street food stall and then it’s an all-soju evening, not you dragging me along to three restaurants and making me pay for all the food.”   
  
“Woojin told me to eat his share,” Jihoon deadpans. 

 

“Aish,” Daniel sighs, still smiling brightly at the younger boy across him. “You may have grown taller and gotten a lot thinner, but you’re still my little  _ ddungsi ddungsi _ , aren’t you?” 

 

Jihoon throws a napkin at his face, and Daniel could swear the boy was blushing against the dim orange light of the restaurant they were sitting in. “Call me  _ ddungsi  _ again and I’ll bleed your wallet dry - there’s still a few more restaurants I want to try in Hongdae.” 

 

“Who said I’ll treat you the entire evening?” Daniel scoffs, running a hand through his upswept blonde hair. 

 

“Who said you’ll be able to resist me,” Jihoon raises an eyebrow, giving a challenging glare at his hyung. 

 

Daniel laughed at that, waving a hand in front of his face. 

 

“Since when did you learn how to flirt?” 

 

“I’m not  _ flirting _ ,” Jihoon scoffs as he leans further back against the wooden booth they were sitting in. “I just know for a fact that you cannot resist anything I ask for.” 

 

“Oh yeah?” Daniel challenges, pushing himself up to look over at Jihoon, who stared back at him with rehearsed indifference. 

 

“Want to bet on it?” 

  
  


***

 

_ A few hours ago. _

  
  


Jihoon shoved Woojin’s face out of the way when Daniel’s voice registered at the intercom. 

 

“Hey kids,” Daniel’s husky voice crackled through the old speaker. “It’s payday today, want to head out for some drinks? My treat.” 

 

“Sure,” Jihoon pushed Woojin’s face away with his own so he could speak clearly into the receiver. “Woojin can’t join us since he’s got work, but I’m free.”   
  


Woojin threw his brother a scandalized look but Jihoon clamps a hand over his mouth instantly. 

 

“That’s a shame, Woojinie,” Daniel’s voice was genuinely sympathetic, and the younger Park was tempted to just bite his brother’s hand right then. 

 

“He’s fine,” Jihoon dismissed the pity that laced Daniel’s tone. “It’s been really busy at our office and Woojin’s  _ late with his deliverables _ .” Jihoon emphasized the last few words roughly as he narrowly avoided getting bit by the other boy.

 

“I’ll be down in 5 minutes,” Jihoon continues sweetly over the intercom. Daniel hums in agreement and Jihoon quickly scrambles to look presentable.

 

“You’re depriving me of free drinks just because you haven’t outgrown that huge crush you have on Daniel-hyung,” Woojin whined, childishly stamping his feet.

 

“I do not have a crush on Kang Daniel,” Jihoon snarled, throwing on his favorite jacket and reaching down to pull on his sneakers. “But I’m calling up that favor you owe me because I need to submit the gameplay designs tomorrow, and  _ I  _ want to go for free food.”

 

“Why can’t we just  _ both  _ go for free food and  _ both _ come back and finish the designs,” Woojin offered, pulling at Jihoon’s jacket, effectively pulling his brother down to the floor. 

 

“Because,” Jihoon shot an angry glare at Woojin before pulling himself up. “I had to finish  _ your  _ work when you decided to come home drunk out of your mind last week.” 

 

Woojin rolled his eyes. “Just say it, Hoonie - you have a huge, fat, _ teenage _ crush on Kang Daniel and you don’t want me cockblocking your evening.”

 

“First of all, Woojin,  _ ew _ , Daniel is like an older brother to me,” Jihoon lied through his teeth as he grabbed an umbrella and opened the door. “And second, it’s my turn to come home drunk and throw up all over  _ your _ bed.” 

 

“It’s 8PM now, so you’re going to be back by...9PM,” Woojin scoffed as he exaggeratedly looked at his watch and watched Jihoon step out into the hallway. “Because it takes just one can of peach beer to get you drunk.” 

 

The look Jihoon gives him is enough to get Woojin to slam the door shut before the other Park came for him. 

 

“Just kidding, bro - you have fun!” Woojin called out from inside the apartment as Jihoon fumed at him from the hallway. Woojin snickers. “And don’t forget to use protection!” 

 

Jihoon’s ears tinge pink as he clenches his fists before speaking in a low, sweet voice, “When I come home, you are dead, Park Woojin.”

 

“I was kidding!” Woojin called out apologetically from inside their apartment, but Jihoon had already walked off to the elevators. “My love Hoonie? My love Hoonie!” 

  
  
  
  


Jihoon ruffled his hair as he checked out his reflection in the elevator doors. He sighed before breathing in deeply, telling his heart to calm down - because no matter how much he denied it to Woojin, he most definitely did have a huge, fat, embarrassingly helpless crush on Kang Daniel.

 

Jihoon braced himself as he stepped into the lobby, but his heart still did a backflip when he saw Daniel in a black turtleneck and a smart checkered gray trench coat, leaning against the lobby desk with his blonde hair and his perfect face and those broad shoulders and those abnormally long legs. Jihoon didn’t think the boy could look any more perfect than he already was, but there he stood anyway, putting perfection to shame just by  _ breathing _ .

 

He hated the squeak in his voice when he enthusiastically called out, “Daniel!” and trotted over.

 

“Jihoonie,” Daniel smiled sweetly and put his hand in his pockets. “Excited to see me as always?” 

 

“You’re lucky I grace you with my presence,” Jihoon shot back, trying to cover the hitch in his breath but not the wide smile on his face. “So where are you taking us?”

 

“It’s a new club over at Hongda-”

 

“Can we get some food first?” Jihoon piped in almost immediately, remembering that Daniel often skipped meals whenever he pulled an overtime at work. 

 

“Oh, good idea,” Daniel nodded, slapping a palm over his forehead. “I’ve forgotten that my last meal had been lunch.” 

 

“You shouldn’t skip meals,” Jihoon chided, following Daniel out into the brisk evening air. 

 

The older boy had been incredibly busy with work ever since he arrived from Canada a few weeks prior - barely getting enough time to catch up with them even though all three boys had moved to the same district in Seoul. Hell, they even worked in the same building but Daniel still didn’t have time to catch lunch with them.

 

And Jihoon was going to make sure that Daniel ate right at the very least.

 

After all, the way to a man’s heart was through his stomach.

 

***

 

“Want to bet on it?” 

  
  


Jihoon looks up to see Daniel and his stupidly handsome bunny smile. He could swear the older boy already turned heads when he left for Canada, but now he looked positively  _ tempting _ . 

 

Jihoon licks his lips. If he ever needed his charming confidence, it was now. 

 

“Very well,” he grins, leaning forward to squarely face Daniel. He had waited five years - five agonizing years just relying on updates from Daniel’s almost inactive social media accounts and the heated exchanges they get into while playing games.

 

It’s almost too much that the voice he’s always heard in his gaming headphones and the face he only sees onscreen is living and breathing right across him now. And Park Jihoon is not one to let this moment slip away. 

 

“I bet you couldn’t resis-” Jihoon starts, only to be cut short by a screeching lady who suddenly launches herself into the booth beside Daniel.  _ I bet you couldn’t resist falling in love with me _ dies on his lips as he stares dumbfounded at the scene.

 

“Kang Daniel!” the woman with red hair and too much makeup trills, a high-pitched tone that annoyed Jihoon too much. “I didn’t know you were back in town!” 

 

“Haeun?” Daniel scoots over to the far side of the booth to give way for the girl who was wrapping her arms around his neck. “How did you find me here?”

 

“I followed the sound of our love, Daniel-ie,” the woman coos, and Jihoon had to resist the urge to take her by the hair and drag her out of the establishment right then and there. 

 

“What  _ love, _ ” Jihoon rolls his eyes, hands clenched tightly inside his hoodie’s pockets. 

 

Haeun regards Jihoon with a judgmental look that was far from the cutesy persona she put on with Daniel, who was looking very much uncomfortable under her touch. 

 

“Daniel, sweetie,” she pouts, leaning even closer against Daniel’s arm, “Why is  _ junior _ over here still hanging around with you? Don’t tell me he’s still making you buy food for him?”  

 

Jihoon grits his teeth. 

 

Haeun and Daniel were a thing back when they were in high school - or at least all their batchmates wanted them to be. So they ended up going on a date for one night, and Daniel promptly comes home telling Jihoon and Woojin that it was the worst night of his life. 

 

Haeun, on the other hand, started going around telling everyone that Daniel was her boyfriend. ( _ “She’s got a few screws loose,” Woojin had said then. _ ) Daniel was pressured into pretending that they were girlfriend-boyfriend - but he never actually went out on another date with the attention-seeking girl.

 

“Haeu-” Jihoon starts, ready to pick a fight. 

 

“I know he’s been dieting recently so he can  _ finally _ get a  _ girlfriend _ , but that won’t work if you’re just going to keep feeding him until he’s back to being a little piglet,” she continues, and Jihoon asks for his father’s forgiveness in his head because he was just about to hit a girl. 

 

“Shut up, Haeun,” Jihoon hears Daniel’s voice instead, and his head whips to how Daniel’s cheery expression had morphed into one that looked dangerously serious - his small eyes lidded into a sharp glare at the woman beside him. 

 

“What did you-” Haeun interjected, pushing herself away from Daniel. 

 

“We were never a thing, Kim Haeun, and we will  _ never _ be a thing,” Daniel casually takes the glass of water on the table and takes a long sip. “So can you just leave your high school fantasies behind, and leave me and Jihoon alone? We were having a fun evening until you interrupted.” 

 

“You’d rather spend time with  _ ddungsi _ over here?” Haeun was scandalized and grasping at words for a quick comeback. 

 

Daniel stands up and gives her a look that should be enough warning for her to really shut up. 

 

“Don’t you dare call him any nicknames,” Daniel hisses, and Haeun stands up to leave - a bit afraid at Daniel being confrontational for once. He would usually agree to whatever she said. “And yes, I’d rather spend my time with Jihoon - because unlike the case with you, I actually  _ like  _ him.” 

 

Haeun was about to say something in retaliation but came up short, deciding instead to let out a high-pitched  _ hmph _ and promptly strutted out of the restaurant in her stiletto boots. 

 

Once the door of the restaurant closed, Daniel sits down and sighs.. 

 

“Look at you,” Jihoon whistles, a smirk tugging at his lips. “Since when did you grow a spine against your girlfriend?”

 

“Ugh, she was never my girlfriend,” Daniel takes another sip of water. “And it’s about time she stopped living in her own delusions.” 

 

Jihoon nods and starts laughing. Daniel raises an eyebrow because Jihoon sure had a strange way of diffusing the tension in the air. 

 

“ _ Don’t call him any nicknames? _ ” Jihoon repeats in a voice that mocked Daniel’s low, husky tone. “Since when did it bother you that people called me  _ ddungsi _ ? You and Woojin started it.”

 

“Well, you  _ were _ only a few kilos away from looking like the Michelin Tire Boy back then _ ,”  _ Daniel narrowly avoids the chopstick that was thrown at him, and starts laughing along with Jihoon. “Besides, you sure don’t look like a  _ ddungsi  _ now, so I’m the only one allowed to call you that.” 

 

“Who died and let you make that a rule,” Jihoon replies, reaching over to get his chopstick back. 

 

“I’m the president of the Park Jihoon fanclub,” Daniel teases, leaning forward again on the table. “But was that true? You’ve been single this past few years? With a face like  _ that?” _

 

Jihoon refuses to meet his gaze, opting instead to drop his eyes to the floor.

 

“It’s a question for the fancafe,” Daniel jokes, trying to get the younger boy to open up. 

 

“You know the girls all like Woojin better,” Jihoon fakes modesty and tries to prevent the smile creeping up his lips, and the red tinge that he was sure was creeping up his ears - because  _ did Daniel just imply that he found Jihoon handsome _ ? 

 

“As if you didn’t know you’re a pretty brat,” Daniel rolls his eyes. “So no one’s ever caught your eye? No one’s ever gotten you to fall for them?”   
  
Jihoon gulps and he nervously eyes Daniel, who has his face resting on both hands across him. 

 

The younger boy licks his lips and swallows, and says it like taking off a band-aid: 

  
  


“I’m still single because no one could ever compare to you.” 

  
  


“Extra cheesy!” the waiter arrives, setting down a steaming bowl of chicken under dollops of cheese between the two as Daniel stares wide-eyed at Jihoon - and Jihoon grins sheepishly down at the chicken that just arrived.


	2. Elementary Wishes, Elementary Promises

“Daniel,” Jihoon follows after the heels of the blonde. 

 

“You can wait at the lobby, Jihoon,” Daniel rushedly explains, tapping the elevator button up a seventh time.

 

“I work at this building, I can go up to your floor, too,” Jihoon shuts him down, and Daniel has no choice but to put his hands in his pockets. “I thought we were going to go drinking?” 

 

Daniel closes his eyes and sighs. First Jihoon confesses to him even  _ before _ the chicken arrived, and then he had to urgently file his officemates’ paperwork before midnight because they were all out at the noraebang for the evening. He sighs as he sees the box of chicken that Jihoon held in a plastic bag.

 

He swears he was going to deal with the Jihoon thing after the work thing - because the work thing was infinitely easier. 

 

“Are you ditching me because-” Jihoon starts, expression already half-kicked puppy, half-petulant brat. 

 

“No, no, no,” Daniel answers as he walks into the elevator. “I’m okay with  _ that _ , I just need to do this within the next 15 minutes or else our boss will have my head tomorrow.” 

 

“Are you sure?” Jihoon looks up at Daniel, and the older boy swears he sees little  _ ddungsi _ instead of this unbelievable handsome young stunner. “You don’t suddenly hate me?” 

 

He tries to keep the  _ ddungsi _ image in his head and reaches out for Jihoon’s free hand to give it a squeeze. “What do you think I am, twelve? I can’t hate you.”

 

The unsure expression on Jihoon’s face is quickly replaced with a smile that the younger tried to hold back. Daniel thinks he looks adorable like this - mouth all scrunched up into a tight-lipped smile, but those expressive eyes gave away everything.

 

The elevator dings at his floor and the two of them enter the office.

 

“Wow,” Jihoon looks around before darting immediately towards the nerf guns. “I didn’t think a boring company would have a cool workspace.” 

 

Daniel scoffs. “Just because you work at a videogame company doesn’t mean every other office  is less fun.” 

 

Daniel spots the pile of paperwork and the open laptop that Seongwoo called about. “The work itself though - is definitely no fun.” 

 

Daniel takes off his coat and hangs it before trudging over to Seongwoo’s desk to flip through the paperwork. 

 

“This might take a few minutes of concentration, Hoonie,” Daniel explains. “You can go walk around, but don’t break anything.” 

 

It was Jihoon’s turn to scoff. “ _ Don’t break anything? _ What  are you, a babysitter?” 

 

Daniel shushes him and starts reading through the paperwork, editing the working file on the laptop, and editing notes he knew Seongwoo didn’t bother to read. 

 

_ Ong Seongwoo owes me big time, _ Daniel thinks. But he’s also a bit thankful because he can focus on this rather than the more pressing matter at hand - the younger boy who was aimlessly walking around the office. The one that  _ like _ -likes him.

 

Daniel works intently for the better part of eight minutes, and he lets out the breath he was holding in when he gave the word document one last look-over. He had a minute to spare. He presses the send button and leans back - only to be hit by a nerf dart on the forehead. 

 

“Ow!” he hisses, looking up at Jihoon, who had his best innocent expression on. Except nothing about the boy was innocent. “What did you do that for?” 

 

“Trying to uncrease your brow,” Jihoon explains, letting the nerf gun fall to his side. “You looked like you were about to pop a vein.” 

 

“Are you sure you like me or you just like torturing me,” Daniel blurts out without thinking, and suddenly  _ that _ awkward discussion was back on the table. 

 

“Both,” Jihoon grins. Throwing over a nerf gun at Daniel and loading his own. 

 

Daniel ducks when Jihoon fires a second dart. “All these years and you’re still a brat?” Daniel finally laughs, hopping up from his seat and running closer to where Jihoon stood from across the desk divider. “These nerf guns were just for display!” 

 

“All these years and you still couldn’t fire a nerf gun?” Jihoon teased back, ducking behind a pillar as Daniel’s first shot misses.

 

Daniel smiles. He had never had this much fun inside the office. As a matter of fact, he’s never had this much fun after he left for Canada. It had been a life on the edge, always having to do more, always having to perform better, always having to get the good review and land the good job. 

 

And nothing shouted  _ rebellion _ quite like having a nerf gun battle within these oppressive office walls.

 

A few nerf gunshots later, Daniel is out of ammo and Jihoon is reloading. “Oh, you’re dead,” Jihoon huffs in victory, panting from having to run around (and even up on top) the desks. 

 

“Not if you’re dead first,” Daniel threatens, tackling the wide-eyed boy onto the office sofa. 

 

The nerf gun tumbles from Jihoon’s hands as their laughter echoes around the dim, empty office floor. Daniel laughs heartily until he belatedly realizes that Jihoon was no longer laughing along with him - the younger boy had his hair askew, chest heaving as he panted, face flushed red from the exercise, or the fact that Daniel was hovering on top of him. 

 

Daniel’s eyes blew wide open as he pushes himself off. 

 

“Sorr-” he starts to explain, not wanting to give the younger boy any ideas, or leading the boy on when he had never even considered this situation ever happening.

 

"Danieeeeeeeeel-ieeeee," a high-pitched voice started calling out from the doorway, and the blonde boy pushed Jihoon down under a desk abruptly, earning a muffled grunt from the younger.    
  
"Seongwoo-hyung!' Daniel pops out from under his desk, and the older man with his jet-black hair squints his eyes suspiciously. "I thought you went to the noraebang with Jaehwan and Sungwoon?"   
  
Seongwoo unfocuses his suspicious glare and hobbles over to Daniel's desk, prompting the younger to hurry over to his side near the entrance. "Exactly.  _ Went. _ Now I'm here to…to pick up my keys and drive home," Seongwoo slurs, intoxication lacing every word and Jihoon had to bite his knuckles to keep from giggling. “Thank you for the...the paperwork thingy, by the way.”   
  
"You didn't bring your car today," Daniel explains as he tries to pull his ambling colleague out of the dark office. "Come on, let me get you a cab."    
  
"I smell chicken!” the older man whines, pushing past Daniel to follow the scent of fried chicken with cheese. 

 

“That’s just...my new perfume,” Daniel explains lamely, trying to pull Seongwoo away from where he was perilously close to finding Jihoon. 

 

Jihoon bites down on his knuckles even harder because Daniel was a horrible liar.   
  
“You,” Seongwoo spins around and nearly loses his balance, “don’t look appetizing. There’s definitely chicken here.”

 

Daniel watches in horror when behind Seongwoo, Jihoon’s hand sneaks up from under the desk to put the box of chicken on top of it. When Jihoon’s hand disappears back under the desk, Daniel finally exclaims, “Oh, you mean  _ this  _ chicken!” 

 

He grabs the box and pushes it into Seongwoo’s arms a bit roughly, and again pulls the older man out. 

 

“Now come on, let us get you a cab,” Daniel cuts Seongwoo off from saying anything more. 

  
  


****

  
  


Ten minutes later, Daniel runs back and calls out in the darkness he left behind. “Hoonie? Jihoon?”

 

_ No reply. _

 

“Park Jih-” 

 

_ Another nerf dart to his forehead. _

 

“Stop that,” he rubs his temples as Jihoon emerges from behind a pillar. He reaches down to pick up the nerf dart, only to find that it wasn’t a foamy toy - it was a crumpled piece of old paper.

 

“It’s for you,” Jihoon explains, almost bashfully as he kept hidden in the shadow. 

 

“A spitwad?” Daniel jokes, and Jihoon finally approaches, prying the paper off from Daniel’s hands, smoothing it out and handing it over.

 

Daniel’s eyes focus on the piece of paper - the kind they use in elementary - and reads out the messy scrawl that was Jihoon’s elementary handwriting from years ago. 

 

It was one of those writing exercises they made students do in class - and this one was about making a wish and making them come true.

 

_ What is the wish you’ll work hard for?  _ The prompt was written in ballpoint pen, presumably by the class adviser.

  
  


_ Someday, I’ll tell Daniel that I like him and he will like me back. _

  
  


Daniel gulps and looks past the paper to Jihoon’s flushed expression.

  
"Told you I meant it," Jihoon hands back the paper to Daniel and fumbles with his coat pockets.   
  
"I…" Daniel opens and closes his mouth in an attempt to convince the right words to come out. This was Jihoonie, this was his precious little dongsaeng, this was cute  _ ddungsi _ \- he had never in his life even considered this scenario happening. What would Jisung say?    
__  
_ What would Woojin say? _   
  
Jihoon looks expectantly up at him with those huge eyes, all dogged persistence and puppy love. "You…what?"    
  
Daniel had forgotten how impatient the younger was.    
  
"I need time to think about this, Hoonie," Daniel finally manages, exhausted at the mental effort to draw that out. He tries to avoid looking at Jihoon's eyes, because the boy had always taken _ maybe later _ as  __ no , and he wasn't ready to break Jihoon's heart.    
  
But his worries are unfounded as he glances at the unflinching reaction from the younger boy.    
  
"Okay," Jihoon replies, tone flat.    
  
"Okay?" Daniel repeats in disbelief. He was prepared for the waterworks.    
  
"Okay," Jihoon confirms, giving his thighs a loud pat. "I didn't think it would be that easy anyway."    
  
Daniel looks up in confusion as the brown-haired boy adjusts his coat and turns around to face him, a playful smile on his full lips.    
  
"I'm going to make you fall in love with me."   
  


 

****   
  


  
Daniel smooths out the sheet of paper in his hands, over a decade's worth of memories in every rough pencil stroke.    
  
He silently giggles to himself as he makes out all the erasures and messily written characters - imagining little Jihoon trying his hardest to compose the letter.   
  
He stops giggling when the little Jihoon in his head morphs into the Jihoon from a few minutes ago - and suddenly it's a different feeling in his stomach.    
  
_ I'm going to make you fall in love with me. _   
  
Daniel rolls around on his bed and buries his face in his pillow.    
  
_ What was up with Park Jihoon, really?  _   
  
There's a light knock on the door and Daniel quickly hides the piece of paper under the covers.    
  
He sits up and is met with a  _ what-the-fuck  _ reaction from Jisung. "I swear Daniel, if that's a playboy magazine under the covers, there are better things on the internet," the older man deadpanned, and Daniel wrinkles his brow.    
  
"It's none of your business, hyung," he grumbles - because Jisung _ thinking _ that he was looking at adult magazines was a better thought than Jisung _ knowing _ that he was reading a love letter from Park Jihoon.    
  
_ And there goes that feeling in his stomach again. _ __  
  
"Just came in to say that we're going out tomorrow evening with the whole group," Jisung rolled his eyes.    
  
"Group?" Daniel gulped.   
  
"The Korea National Synchronized Swimming Team," Jisung deadpanned, his answer dripping with sarcasm, "the entire middle school dance troop, who else?"    
  
Daniel lets out a sigh of relief and finally relaxed. Stupid little Park Jihoon putting him on edge the whole night.    
  
"I also invited those two Park boys who used to hang out and watch us practice," Jisung turns around to leave Daniel alone with his 'material'.   
  
"What?!" Daniel exclaimed.  _ Back on edge. _   
  
"They joined the team when you left for Canada," Jisung explains, turning back around to put hands on hips while regarding Daniel with a confused expression. "And what are you  _ what _ -ing me for? You love those boys."   
  
"I-I do," Daniel tries to force a grin. Sometimes he hates how obviously he wears his heart on his sleeve.    
  
"You’re weird," Jisung mutters under his breath before sighing. "Let me just leave you to whatever the hell you were doing. Lock your door, Kang Daniel, I don't need any more nightmares."   
  
The moment Jisung closes the door, Daniel plops back onto the bed, hands running over his face in frustration.    
  
Just then, his phone rings and he automatically answers without looking at who it was.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Daniel," Jihoon's low voice comes over the line and Daniel chokes on his own spit.    
  
"Are you okay?" Jihoon's voice comes again after Daniel's fit of coughing, and Daniel grunts out a labored, "Yeah".   
  
He finally notices that Jihoon was whispering.    
  
"What is it, Hoonie?" Daniel asks, laying back down on his bed as he attempts to get comfortable.    
  
"Nothing," Jihoon whispers back. "Just wanted to hear your voice."   
  
_ And there it is again - that stupid stomach feeling.  _   
  
"Did you get nightmares again?" Daniel smiles despite all the conflicting thoughts in his head.   
  
Jihoon scoffs on the other side of the line. "What do you think I am, eight?"    
  
__ I think you're beautiful.    
  
Daniel smacks his head. How dare his brain supply that kind of line?    
  


“I like hearing your voice too,” Daniel replies instead. And he means it. “But you have to tone down the affection a bit.” 

 

“Why?” Jihoon asks in response. 

 

“We’re having dinner with everyone tomorrow,” Daniel answers, and he fiddles with the paper underneath the covers again. “I don’t think it’d be good for everyone to find out and start teasing you about it.” 

 

He hears a deep breath from the other side of the line.

 

“I don’t mind what they think,” Jihoon whispers. 

 

“I do,” Daniel quickly replies. “I don’t want to lead you on, Jihoon - so just, know that these things take time, okay?” 

 

Daniel could imagine Jihoon’s face, the younger boy worrying his lower lip as he contemplates what he just said.

 

“I understand,” Jihoon finally replies. “Don’t worry, I’ve waited for you this long already, I won’t give up.” 

 

Daniel smiles. 

 

“But can I say it when it’s just the two of us?” Jihoon continues. 

 

“Say what?” Daniel raises an eyebrow.

 

There’s a short silence on the other line and Daniel doesn’t even realize that he’s holding his breath.

  
  


“Say that I like you, Kang Daniel.”

  
  


_ And there goes that damned feeling in his stomach again. _

 

“Of course,” Daniel answers, voice gentle. “Goodnight, Jihoon.” 

 

“Goodnight, Daniel,” comes the reply, and Daniel could swear he could  _ hear _ the smile on the younger boy’s lips. “I like you, I like you,  _ I like you _ .”

 

Jihoon ends the call and Daniel looks up at the ceiling.

 

The night is silent but his ears are still ringing with the string of confessions from Park Jihoon’s lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was stuck in traffic for a few hours so managed to write something out! Haven't edited it much so hopefully you enjoy this chapter? I tried to load it with fluff :3
> 
> Life's been extremely busy lately, so can't promise a date for the next chapter; but will try my best to write whenever I'm stuck in traffic lol  
> Please leave comments/kudos if you enjoyed! :D


	3. Croissants and Confessions

Daniel yawns as he grabs his housekeys and makes his way discreetly out of the apartment - Jisung was still asleep inside after pulling an all-nighter to work on his dissertation. 

 

He didn’t get much sleep last night - he had kept replaying the strange confession out of nowhere from his favorite dongsaeng. 

 

He just hopes its a puppy crush that will blow over eventually - because one, he’s too familiar with Jihoon to consider that they would be dating; and two, Jisung would be scandalized and may end up in the hospital to recover from the shock. 

 

Not to mention three, Woojin was fiercely protective of his older half-brother and would probably send Daniel to the hospital before Jisung even gets there. 

 

Daniel scratches at the back of his neck and pulls up his coat a bit closer around him. He waits as the apartment elevator dings open on the floor-

 

“Daniel!” 

 

Daniel jumps back as the younger nearly tackles him in his rush to get out of the elevator. 

 

“J-Jihoon?!” Daniel clutches at the heart that was about to beat out of his chest from the shock. “What are you doing here?”

 

Jihoon pants across him - obviously the younger ran all the way here. 

 

“I came to- walk you to- the office,” Jihoon holds up a paper bag. “And I got you breakfast.”

 

Daniel looks around warily, thankful that Jisung was snoring loudly when he left their shared apartment. 

 

“Whatever happened to less affection?” Daniel takes the bag and whispers a quick thank you - the croissant was warm and smelled appetizing. 

 

“No one else is around,” Jihoon singsongs as they enter the elevator. “And when no one’s around, I can like you as much as I want.” 

 

Daniel sighs in defeat and lets Park Jihoon walk him all the way to the office. 

 

Jihoon talks about his work at the videogame company, life with Woojin, new eating places they could have dates in _ if only Daniel likes him back _ mixed with an exaggerated sigh - and Daniel’s glad that nothing was awkward between them.

 

Daniel watches as the boy looks up at him adoringly, and he figures that it’s not so bad to have Park Jihoon liking him, because each glance Jihoon throws in his direction sends a dozen butterflies to his stomach.

 

He just doesn’t know at this point if he can return the feelings, because everytime he looks at Jihoon - he feels like he’s supposed to protect him from his suitors; not be the object of his affection. 

 

_ But damn if those butterflies weren’t hella confusing. _

 

“Hey Jihoonie,” Daniel says as they nearly approach the office. “Don’t we have that dinner later?” 

 

“Hm?” Jihoon throws his hands in his pockets. “Ah, yes. It’s not everyone though - Minhyun-hyung isn’t in town this month.”

 

Daniel raises an eyebrow but says nothing.  _ Minhyun-hyung?  _

 

***

 

Daniel waits for the two Park boys at the building lobby after the three of them agreed to go to the dinner place together - and to Daniel’s surprise (and...disappointment?) Jihoon sticks to his word.

 

“Hey, hyung,” Woojin mumbles, Jihoon behind him grunting an equally disinterested greeting. 

 

“You two had a bad day at work?” Daniel asks.

 

“Let’s just say we’re going to redo  _ everything _ ,” Jihoon whines, adjusting the backpack slung on his shoulder. 

 

“In half the time,” Woojin grumbles, and Daniel wants to laugh at how in sync the two boys  _ still are _ . 

 

“And half the resources,” Jihoon adds, running a tired hand across his handsome features.

 

“Hey, can you two wait a bit?” Woojin abruptly stops from their walk, “I think I forgot something on my desk.” 

 

Jihoon groans. 

 

“Hurry up and get it,” he snaps at his brother, who runs off before Jihoon can nag any further.

 

“You boys look really tire-” Daniel starts as he watches Woojin disappear back into the building, but is met with Jihoon’s bright eyes staring mischievously at him. “What?” 

 

All traces of tiredness, exhaustion, and frustration were gone from Jihoon’s handsome features and he looked as enthusiastic as he did that morning. 

 

“It’s that time of day when I tell you I like you,” Jihoon grins up at him, and Daniel could feel his ears burn.

 

“Jihoon,” Daniel hisses, nervously looking around. “Didn’t we talk about this?”

 

“Relax, no one’s around,” Jihoon bounces on his heels, enjoying the rise he was getting out of the taller boy.

 

“I thought you were tired?” Daniel asks, still warily eyeing the doorway from which Park the Younger would pop out from any minute.

 

“I  _ was _ tired,” Jihoon replies, leaning against one of the flowerboxes outside their building - and Daniel swats away the mental image of beautiful Jihoon surrounded by pretty pink blooms. “And then I saw you, and suddenly I’m not.” 

 

“So that was all an act?” Daniel finally smiles. “You’re pretty good.” 

 

“I am,” Jihoon fiddles with some fallen leaves, twirling it in his fingers. “But I’d really hope the day would come when I don’t need to act like I don’t like you.”

 

Daniel looks the younger boy over, and in that moment he gets a small, sudden urge to tell Jihoon that  _ okay, maybe I’m starting to already like you back _ , but Woojin arrives with a loud  _ AIYAAAH!  _ to Jihoon’s back. And the two young Parks end up brawling outside their office building.

 

Daniel has to explain over dinner with Jisung and Jaehwan exactly  _ why _ the two showed up looking disheveled and bruised.

 

And to be honest, Daniel was again slightly disappointed at how well Jihoon acted like he didn’t care all that much about him all evening - until the boy shows up outside his apartment again the next day.

 

Daniel can’t help but to break into a smile as he berates Jihoon for being too affectionate.

  
  


***

  
  


This goes on for the next few weeks, and Daniel starts to wonder exactly how Jihoon keeps ditching Woojin in the mornings - until he is faced with the said boy early on a Wednesday morning in the office elevator.

 

“Daniel-hyung?” Woojin half-greets, half-questions, looking suspiciously at his brother - who had enough sense to step a few feet away from Daniel. 

 

“Hey, Woojin,” Daniel greets casually, slightly annoyed at how guilty he was feeling despite not doing anything wrong. 

 

“You told me you were rushing to get to the office,” Woojin narrows his eyes at Jihoon, and Daniel turns his head to look at the smaller boy.

 

“I ran into Daniel and he insisted I have breakfast first,” Jihoon replies, throwing Woojin a look that said  _ I don’t owe you an explanation _ . “I haven’t seen him in a while, so I guess it was time I graced him with my presence.” 

 

Daniel is impressed at how good the younger was at lying - especially when he had seen Jihoon nearly every work day for almost a month.

 

Woojin rolls his eyes and squints at Jihoon with a hidden message that  _ we’re going to talk about this later. _

 

“Next time, you have to include me in the breakfast plans, hyung,” Woojin mutters as Daniel arrives at his floor. 

 

“Of course, Woojinie,” Daniel laughs nervously before stepping out. The elevator door is barely shut when Daniel is faced with Seongwoo donning a shit-eating grin. 

 

“Your boyfriend didn’t escort you to the reception today?” the older man tries to peek behind Daniel’s back at the shut elevator. “Did he bring me breakfast this time?” 

 

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Daniel replies as he tries to walk past Seongwoo, only to be met with resistance.

 

“Are you kidding me?” Seongwoo puts a hand on Daniel’s shoulder. “That Jihoon boy walks you to work everyday, even escorts you to our reception table, and looks at you like he’d do just about anything you ask - and he’s not your boyfriend?”

 

Daniel, still a bit flustered at how Woojin almost caught them, sighs in exasperation. 

 

“He’s just my dongsaeng, okay?” he hisses out, maybe a bit too sharply - because Seongwoo’s eyes widen and steps back a bit. “Sure he may have a little crush now, but he’ll get over it - not like anything’s going to happen between us anyway.” 

 

Daniel almost bites his tongue because he meant none of that - he just needs people to stop teasing and suspecting and put the two of them in an awkward place. Maybe he’s starting to fall for Jihoon, and maybe he’s trying to deny it because he doesn’t want everyone trying to meddle with something  _ that  _ special. 

 

“Daniel,” he hears a soft voice behind him, and he freezes. Seongwoo quietly excuses himself, and  _ now  _ Daniel wants the older to stay. Because he turns around and sees Jihoon with a heartbreaking expression across his handsome features; a brown bag with a croissant still in his hand.

 

“I-I came back down to give you this,” Jihoon manages out, a slight break in his voice quickly being covered as he morphs from a sincere Jihoon to the actor role that he had been practicing for so long. “It’s for you and Seongwoo-hyung, too.” 

 

Daniel’s tongue is lead in his mouth, and he wants to apologize for what he said that Jihoon definitely heard. Instead, he takes the bag and mouths a quick thank you, and Jihoon is back in the elevator. 

 

“And don’t forget the dinner later with Jisung-hyung,” Jihoon cheerfully calls out. 

 

Daniel could swear he sees the boy’s eyes water before the door shuts closed. 

 

***

 

Daniel finds himself that evening seated across Jihoon in a newly-opened bar near their office - Jisung, Jaehwan, and Woojin drinking bottles of beer beside them.

 

Daniel had been waiting for a moment to apologize, explain to Jihoon about what he said earlier; but the boy was intent on engaging in conversation with everyone else. And to everyone else, Jihoon seemed like his regular snarky self.

 

But Daniel has seen Jihoon’s forced facade too many times to know that there was definitely something wrong between them.

 

He’s barely able to hear the conversation going on in the table, until Jisung’s voice cuts across Daniel’s thoughts. 

 

“So Jihoonie, do you like anyone right now?” the eldest of the group teases, clinking his bottle against Jihoon’s own. 

 

Daniel feels emotion well up in his chest -  _ pride _ , because he knows it’s him?  _ Regret _ \- because of what he did earlier?  _ Worry _ \- because Jihoon would deny him, just as he asked him to?

 

"Yeah, there's someone," Jihoon's mouth pulls into a small smirk as he deliberately attempts to face away from Daniel.

  
  
There's a chorus of oooh's around the table, except for Woojin's exaggerated scoff. 

  
  
"is this that intern we have at the company? Guanlin?" the other Park teases, aiming an elbow at Jihoon's side. 

  
  
"Or that quiet boy from the dance competition? Bae Jin-something," Jisung adds. 

  
  
Daniel looks scandalized between Woojin and Jisung's teasing glances at Jihoon. _Guanlin? Baejin?_ _Who are these people?_

__   
  
"Sounds like Jihoonie's a popular boy," Daniel carefully comments, taking a long sip from his beer. 

  
  
"Popular?" Jaehwan smacks a hand onto Daniel's shoulder. "Jihoonie, you've been downplaying your celebrity!" 

  
  
Jisung raises a hand to smooth Daniel's hair in a consoling manner. 

 

"Oh, Daniel," the older remarks, and Daniel notes how Jihoon looks at everything else just to avoid eye contact with him. "My sweet, clueless, Niel-ie. Your last memory of Jihoon was a chubby crying boy - but everyone else here knows he's got a string of suitors longer than the Han river."

  
  
"Ey," Jihoon waves a hand in front of his face. "You're exaggerating." 

  
  
Woojin leans forward on the table and raises fingers as he counts down, "Donghan. Handsome motherfucker if I ever saw one. Guanlin. Rich as hell and kisses the ground you walk on. Jinyoung. I thought he was quiet and serious until I saw him screaming about how cute you are. All the girls from our block in college. Even made a Jihoon shrine at the girls' dorm. Minhyun. He's almost perfect except he likes you so I'm marking him down as a weirdo, too-"   
  


"Minhyun likes you?" Daniel's head is buzzing with all these names and how Jihoon had not mentioned any of these over the past few years they've been talking over games. 

  
  
"He does not," Jihoon replies, staring daggers at his brother, who shrugs and attempts to continue his countdown. 

  
  
"Does too," Jaehwan interrupts. "I don't know how you can reject Mr. Perfect Hwang, Jihoon." 

  
  
"Speaking of," Jisung whispers. "Here he comes. Watch this, Daniel, and tell me Hwang Minhyun isn't all over our Jihoonie." 

  
  
The door to the bar swings open with a soft chime of bells, and Daniel gulps. A tall man with jet-black hair dressed in a deep blue trenchcoat and looking every inch like perfection. 

  
  
"Minhyun, you remember Daniel," Jisung stands up as Minhyun reaches a hand over the table - which Daniel gingerly takes. "He left the dance group a few days after you joined."

  
  
"Ah, yes," Minhyun's voice carried over the din of the bar sounds. Even his voice is perfect. "I've heard so much about the great Kang Daniel from our two little Parks over here." 

  
  
"Hyung," Jihoon and Woojin whine at the same time, and years ago it would have been adorable - but right now it sounded downright threatening.

 

“I can’t expose you two little monsters for the fanboys you actually are?” Minhyun laughs, deep and melodic, and he pulls a chair to sit beside Jihoon, squishing himself between the half-brothers. 

 

Despite the fact that there was a perfectly good empty seat beside Jaehwan on the other side of the table.

 

The confusion must have registered on Daniel’s face because Jisung shoots him a look and wiggles his eyebrows,  _ I told you so _ . 

 

“We’re not fanboys,” Woojin insists, trying to save face in front of Daniel. “We’re more like competitors now, right, Hoonie?”

 

Jihoon looks up at Daniel and doesn’t join Woojin’s protests because for one _ , he was definitely still a fanboy. _   
  


“You win,” Daniel concedes right away, trying to avoid having to meet Jihoon’s eyes. “I can’t compete with the Parks!” 

 

“You totally beat Jihoonie though,” Woojin throws a light punch across Minhyun to hit his brother’s shoulder. “Single since birth, tsk, it’s like I have failed as a sibling.” 

 

“What brought that one up?” Minhyun gently pushes Woojin back into his seat, raising an eyebrow at Jihoon.   
  


“Jihoon was telling us about this  _ someone  _ he’s pining over and can’t seem to get,” Jaehwan explains, sliding a non-alcoholic beverage in Minhyun’s direction. 

 

_ He’s handsome and he’s part of the sober club, _ Daniel notes, wondering how much more perfect the tall man could be. And how closely he was sitting beside Jihoon. 

  
"What do you mean you can't get the guy?" Minhyun remarks, incredulous. "Park Jihoon can't get the guy? What hope is there for the rest of us?"   
  
Riotous laughs erupt from the table, and Daniel watches how Jihoon forces himself to laugh along.    
  
At the corner of his eye, Daniel notices Hwang Minhyun leaning even closer to Jihoon. Too close.   
  
“So what is it?” Minhyun asks, “He doesn’t see how perfect you are?”

 

All the bells were ringing in Daniel’s mind and all he could think of was that he never wanted to see Jihoon bringing  _ Minhyun _ croissants, didn’t want to hear Jihoon say he liked _ Guanlin _ over the phone, didn’t want Jihoon to walk  _ Jinyoung  _ or  _ Donghan _ or  _ whoever  _  to the office, didn’t want to-

 

“I’m not perfect,” Jihoon answers bashfully (and Daniel wants to argue  _ oh yes, you are _ ). 

 

Jihoon’s mind flashes back to how vehemently Daniel had denied him and there’s a small, dull pain in his chest. Maybe he had been too cocky about his affections? Maybe Daniel will never see him that way? “I just don’t think I’m his type. But it’s okay, it’s not like I had a chance with him in the first pla- * _ HIC*. _ ”

 

Daniel’s hand darts out to grab Jihoon’s hand under the table as he takes a long sip from his bottle of beer. 

 

Daniel hopes that a blush doesn’t crawl up his cheeks because he didn’t think this through - all he knows is that he doesn’t like Jihoon thinking that he wasn’t Daniel’s type, or  _ god forbid _ \- that he didn’t have a chance.

 

_ It was Daniel who never had a fighting chance against how he was truly feeling about the younger boy. _

 

Jihoon nearly chokes in hiccups, freezing over as Daniel slowly entwines their fingers together, giving a firm squeeze. 

 

The two refuse to make eye contact even as the whole table laughs at how adorable Jihoon’s hiccups were, Woojin hooting loudly that Jihoon was already drunk with how red he is.  

 

Jihoon doesn’t notice anything else around him except the warmth of Daniel’s hand in his, the older running circular patterns on his palm as if to finally say,  _ yes.  _

 

_ I like you too.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this didn't feel like a rush? LOL IM TRYING TO KEEP EVERYTHING FLUFFY UWU
> 
> I (fortunately or unfortunately) have around 3 NEW fics in my drafts, and I still have to wrap up Infinity on High and I Like You A Latte! I NEED TO STOP EVOLVING ONESHOTS INTO MULTICHAPTERS AKSLLVNDSVO
> 
> Also please do check out [@nielwink_ss](http://www.twitter.com/nielwink_ss)! It's a bunch of my favorite NW authors coming together and I'm....so excited adagladvm


	4. Something in the Rain

“I forgot something at the office,” Jihoon suddenly pipes up after an entire evening of caressing Daniel’s hand under the table. 

 

Daniel looks confused at the younger boy, who still refused to let go of his hand. 

 

“How come you two Parks manage to behave exactly the same despite being only half-brothers,” he notes, referring to how Woojin sprinted back to the office earlier.

 

“Yeah, Hoonie,” Woojin rolls his eyes as he takes another sip from his nth bottle of beer. “You already saw me running back for my files earlier, you couldn’t follow suit right away?” 

 

“I’m the less developed Park,” Jihoon says sarcastically, giving Daniel’s hand a few tugs before shooting him a meaningful glance.

 

Daniel continues to stare, wondering what was up - before Jihoon scrunches his face at him. And  _ then  _ he understands.

 

“I-I’ll go with Jihoonie,” Daniel stutters, pulling out his wallet to drop his share. “It’s raining and he doesn’t have an umbrella.” 

 

“Shouldn’t Woojin go with him?” Jisung interrupts, and Jihoon wanted to whine. _ What will it take to escape this nosy table? _

 

“Like hell I would,” Woojin replies, and Jihoon is thankful that his brother was equally as bratty as he was. 

 

“I can take you,” Minhyun offers. “My car’s just outside.”

 

_ HE HAS A CAR _ , Daniel’s mind reels, because Hwang Minhyun just needs to stop being perfect. He holds tighter onto Jihoon’s hand, and Jihoon makes the connection. _ Kang Daniel was jealous. _ He tries to swallow a snicker down.

 

“Can I get a ride as well?” Daniel adds, surprising Jisung, Woojin, and Jaehwan. 

 

Before anyone could ask, Minhyun replies, “Of course.” 

 

*

 

Daniel takes the passenger seat, leaving Jihoon to sit at the back while Minhyun drove.

 

Jihoon and Daniel take nervous looks at each other through the rearview mirror, hoping Minhyun was too focused on the road to notice. 

 

“Do I make a left here?” Minhyun asks, prepared to signal his blinker.

 

“Next one,” Daniel instructs, pointing to the street a few meters off. 

 

The conversation drifts to something about the both of them hailing from Busan, and Jihoon finds that Daniel makes an easy friend out of Hwang Minhyun - Daniel’s breathless laughter mingling with Minhyun’s deep voice.

 

But he did not  _ lie _ about forgetting something at the office for Daniel and Minhyun to be friends - he lied because wanted time alone with Daniel to ask all about that hand-holding. 

 

What did that mean? 

 

Especially since Daniel had been adamant a few moments earlier about him  _ just being a dongsaeng _ ? 

 

Tentatively, Jihoon snakes his hand on the side of Daniel’s seat to place a hand on the older boy’s waist - hidden from the person driving the vehicle. Daniel visibly jumps at the contact, but tries to remain casual as he continued the conversation with Minhyun. 

 

“We can take the sidestreet to the right so we can avoid the stoplight,” Daniel nonchalantly provides more instructions to the driving man and folds his arms across his chest - one hand landing right on top of Jihoon’s own as he gathers the smaller hands in his once again. 

 

_ Warm.  _

 

Jihoon smiles out the window and feels a slight blush climb up his cheeks.

 

_ So Daniel really does like holding his hand.  _

 

Daniel traces lazy patterns on top of Jihoon’s hand while maintaining conversation with Minhyun - glancing every now and then at the rearview mirror to scrunch his nose at a grinning Jihoon.

 

They stop in front of the office and Daniel hands Jihoon his umbrella. 

 

“Don’t get wet,” he calls out as Jihoon runs down into the building lobby. 

 

He smiles as he watches the younger disappear from sight.

 

“You’re a lucky man, Kang Daniel,” Minhyun’s deep voice surprises Daniel a bit.

 

“Pardon?” he faces the man on the driver’s seat. 

 

“No need to play coy, I saw you holding his hand since a while ago at the bar,” Minhyun laughs good-naturedly, and Daniel freezes, trying to come up with a lie. 

 

“It’s okay, Daniel, I know when I’ve lost,” Minhyun waves a hand over his face. “I just want to tell you not to break his heart, and don’t ever let him go.” 

 

“Hyung,” Daniel mutters, still confused but a bit comforted. “I’ve kept denying that I liked him for the past few years, because I’m supposed to be family.” 

 

“Well, he wants you as family,” Minhyun leans over to the steering wheel. “And not just the older brother kind.” 

 

“I’m sorry,” Daniel looks down at his feet. 

 

“Don’t apologize to me,” Minhyun laughs, a low tone laced with warmth. “But prepare to apologize to Woojin.” 

 

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Daniel relaxes and laughs along. “Please don’t tell anyone?”

 

“My lips are sealed, it’s not my story to tell,” Minhyun crosses his heart before pointing out at the window. “I thought Jihoonie forgot something, not  _ someone _ .”  

 

Daniel follows Minhyun’s gaze and sees Jihoon dragging a very intoxicated Ong Seongwoo over. 

 

“Again!?” Daniel exclaims before pulling his hood up and running out into the rain. 

 

“What do you mean  _ again _ ?” Minhyun calls after him. 

 

Daniel jogs up to Jihoon, who was straining under the weight of Seongwoo. 

 

“Daniel?” the black-haired taller man trips on his feet and Daniel had to catch him. 

 

“Hyung, I swear, you need to start  _ drinking _ with people otherwise I always have to keep getting you cabs,” Daniel whines, pulling the older man’s arms across his shoulders as Jihoon held up the umbrella. “Where did you find him?” 

 

Jihoon looks up and shrugs. “He was sleeping inside the elevator.” 

 

“Hyung, you’re hopeless,” Daniel grunts, opening the door to push Seongwoo inside, beside Minhyun. “Minhyun-hyung, is it okay if we take him home?” 

 

“And this is?” Minhyun nods, accepting his fate as the driver of a drunken stranger (a  _ handsome _ drunken stranger, but a drunken stranger nonetheless). He raises both eyebrows as Daniel straps him in. 

 

“He owes you a huge favor, Minhyun-hyung,” Jihoon calls from the outside. 

 

“He doesn’t throw up, but he’s really noisy,” Daniel instructs. “Just keep talking to him, don’t let him fall asleep until he gets home.” Daniel punches an address onto Seongwoo’s phone and holds it up to the puzzled man on the driver’s seat.

 

“Hi,” Seongwoo smiles, eyes hazy; and he looks a bit past Minhyun. “My name is Ong Seongwoo.”

 

“Hong Seongwoo?” Minhyun looks at him quizzically, trying to understand what he got himself into. 

 

“Ong! Ong, Seongwoo,” Seongwoo’s head dips forward and Minhyun pushes him back into a sitting position. “You’re a handsome cab driver.” 

 

“He’s not a cab driver, Seongwoo-hyung, he’s our friend,” Daniel tries to get into the car as well but Minhyun has already locked it. 

 

“Minhyun-hyung? I’ll help you keep him awake,” Daniel reasons as he fruitlessly tries to pull open the door.

 

Minhyun sighs. “You all owe me bigtime,” he pushes Seongwoo’s dipping head back one more time. “I’ll drive this man home, and the two of you sort out all that hand-holding.” 

 

“I really like your voice,” Seongwoo drawls and Minhyun pushes him off one more time. 

 

Jihoon looks shocked as he stands there in his transparent umbrella. “How did you-”

 

“All the best, Park Jihoon,” Minhyun smiles before laughing. “Kang Daniel better be worth missing out on me.” 

 

With that, Minhyun drives off - stranding Park and Kang in front of a deserted office building.

 

The two stand in silence in the rain as they watch Minhyun’s car suddenly brake - probably to push Seongwoo’s head onto the headrest again.

 

“I knew he did that to seem cool but,” Daniel breathes out, “I literally don’t have money left for us to take public transport home.” 

 

“Then I’ll walk you,” Jihoon looks up at Daniel, and the older boy realizes the reason why they were here in the first place. 

 

Daniel takes Jihoon’s hands in his again and breathlessly stutters, heart pounding in his chest. “Listen, Jihoon, what I said earlier at the office - I didn’t mean any of that,” he tries to avoid Jihoon’s gaze. “It’s just, I think I’ve liked you all along but I don’t want things getting weird, and I don’t want everyone else scrutinizing what we have and-”

 

Jihoon stands on his tiptoes and presses a short, chaste kiss on Daniel’s lips, effectively shutting the older boy up. He rocks back on his heel and smiles at the shocked expression on the older boy’s face, framed by droplets of rain and the orange glow of the streetlight.

 

“I like you Kang Daniel,” he sways their hands as he leads them in the direction of Daniel’s house. 

 

Daniel’s expression softens as he pulls Jihoon in and holds him by the waist. “I like you too, Park Jihoon.” 

 

Jihoon laughs and makes little hops, earning loud laughter from Daniel.

 

“Now, how do we hide this from Woojin?” Jihoon teases as they walk side-by-side in the rain. 

 

“Jihoon, just let me enjoy the moment for now,” Daniel rolls his eyes as he pulls the umbrella from Jihoon’s grasp, leaving the younger boy to be drenched by the rain and he runs off laughing.

 

“Ya, Daniel!” Jihoon chases, feeling his bones chilled by the cold wind and the colder rain. 

 

Daniel abruptly stops and turns around, the younger boy bumping into his chest. 

 

“There’s something about the rain that makes you a million times prettier than you already are,” Daniel wraps his arm around Jihoon and pulls him in for another kiss - a real kiss, and Jihoon curls his fingers against the older boy’s coat. 

 

It’s a cold evening, but Daniel’s all the warmth he needs right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick fluff chapter because I needed them to resolve their feelings before I end it in the next chapter :3 I think I made Minhyun too nice lol  
> Oh and have some subtle crack OngHwang to go with this NielWink fluff!
> 
> Hope it wasn't too short! I'm currently working on a...fighter pilot AU and I wanted to get this one over with before I cross over to that :D 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments always appreciated!!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on a whim because I've just started watching Something in the Rain on netflix lol 
> 
> Let's see how this turns out but I'm pretty sure it's an all-fluff agenda with nielwink attempting to hide their relationship (and failing lol) Please leave feedback if you enjoyed and how you think the story would go~
> 
> I'm pretty much swamped with work but I'll get to continuing Infinity On High eventually - let me just get some fluff out into the world for now
> 
> MANAGED TO CHURN THIS OUT BECAUSE ALL THE NIELWINK MOMENTS TODAY HFFFFFF I DIDN'T THINK I'D BE FED THIS WELL IN THIS LIFETIME
> 
> Shout with me at [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/cheesehoonie) or [CC](http://www.curiouscat.me/cheesehoonie)!


End file.
